


For Missing a (Fake) Meeting

by sabertoothshadow



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabertoothshadow/pseuds/sabertoothshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E. Aster Bunnymund is the hot, navy blue haired, emerald green eyed star of the track team.  One would say he was faster then a rabbit, which is how he earned the nick name Bunny.  </p><p>Jack is the innocent, white haired, ice blue eyed skaterboy.  He is as much of, or more likely more of, a teenage heart-throb as Bunny, the only difference is that Jack has no idea how much everyone tries to flirt with him.</p><p>Bunny seems to have fallen for his fellow heart-throb and can't get up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Missing a (Fake) Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E. Aster Bunnymund](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=E.+Aster+Bunnymund).



Bunny was searching the school when he finally found the younger boy.  Jack was standing by his locker, surrounded by three girls from his class.  Bunny tried to hide the glare he shot at the girls who was so openly and shamelessly flirted with the other teen, who somehow managed to not notice at all that they were.

 

Bunny barely contained his groan at the boys pure stupidity, or naiveness, as he walked over.  

 

"What the hell are you doin' Frostbite?"  He asked, using his nickname for the boy who was merely one year his junior.  The three girls shut up in favor of study the new eye candy that had walked by, this being Bunny of course.  The school uniform didnt nothing to hide the mans toned body and because he had his shelves pulled up the tribal marks that he had tattooed on his body was mostly shown for all to see.  Jack turned and smiled at him.

 

"Hey Kangaroo.  I'm just chatting with some friends from class."  Jack smiled at the other, having no idea how the white haired boy made Bunny's heart skip a beat, even with the use of that godawful nickname.

 

"You were supposed to be at the Guardian meeting last period, remember?"  The older of the two said, rolling his eyes.

 

"There was a meeting?"  Jack asked innocently, once more making Bunny's heart skip. Stupid adorable teenager.

 

"Yes, there was.  You need to start remembering these things." Bunny sighed, flicking Jack in the forehead.  Meanwhile those were practically drooling and fangirling over the display.  Jack frowned slightly, rubbing at his forehead.

 

"Hey!  What was that for?!"  Jack whined.

 

"So you'll remember."  Bunny smirked at Jack.

 

"I don't see how flicking me will help me remember anything."  Jack complained, rolling his eyes at the other.

 

"Hmm, you're right."  Bunny smirked, flicking Jack again.  "There, I took it back."

 

"Ow!  Stop that!"  Jack complained, rubbing his forehead again. Bunny just smirked in reply and Jack poked his tongue of at him.

 

"Okay, come on, gotta get ya up to date on business."  Bunny said, grabbing Jack's wrist and ignoring the way his heart thumped in his chest as he pulled the white haired boy away.  "Bye girls."  He waved.

 

"Oh, we're going?  Okay.  Bye, talk to you later."  Jack followed suit, waving.

 

"B-bye Jackie~."  One girl waved, practically swooning over the boy.  And the winter lover didn't even notice that.

 

"Byyyye Aster~!"  The second girl called after him, flattering her eyelashes at him.

 

"Bye boys!  I hope I see you soon~". The last girl called after them.  Bunny just rolled his eyes as the white haired boy didn't notice the flirting still.

 

He pulled Jack into an empty classroom. 

 

"How can you NOT notice?!"  He groaned.

 

"Notice what?"  Jack asked innocently.

 

"The way EVERYONE flirts with ya, that's what." Bunny said angrily, jealous that everyone did so.

 

"Wait, what?  Flirt?  With me?"  Jack seemed surprised.  "Everyone?"

 

"Yes everyone.  All of them flirt with you.  I mean, who could blame them and all but seriously you don't even notice.  Those three girls, Tooth, Jamie, heck even Pitch on more than one occasion.  I think the only people that don't are North and Sandy."  Jack took a moment to process this, the fact that apparently everyone flirted with him. 

 

"E-even you?"  He muttered after a little while, not meeting Bunny's eyes, cheeks painted with a light blush.  Bunny hadn't expected that question and was too flustered to answer for a moment.

 

"W-well... Yeah... Who won't?"  He muttered in response, emerald eyes turning to the ground.  What came next was even more a surprise than the question as soft lips pressed gently against his own.  It took him a second to process that Jack was kissing him.  Adorable, awkward, naïve, innocent Jack was actually kissing him.  He wasted not a moment longer before kissing back.

 

When Jack finally pulled away to breath he smiled shyly and someone that hot should not be allowed or able to look so cute and sweet and innocent.  

 

"Was there even actually a meeting?"  He asked.

 

"Nah, I... Just... Wanted to stop those girls from flirting with you."  Bunny muttered shyly.  Jack laughed a little and Bunny opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by another kiss.

 

Maybe he should pull Jack into an empty room more often.


End file.
